


The Note

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Comfort, New Friendship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: The others have gone off to rescue Rian, while Kylan remains behind and gets to know Onica.He realizes she sees more than he ever imagined. They bond while talking about Tavra and waiting for her and the others to return.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Note

Outside the wind howled, wild and chaotic, the sea spray swirling in it's fury. It made a bold show in the portholes of the ships cabin, where Kylan sat in the peace of the still air. He rested on a soft cushion of blue and crimson.  
His comfort was laced with the hollow feeling of disappointment. His friends had gone to rescue Rian from the skeksis. They were ready to take action at a moments notice, and he was unable to keep up. The fresh scent of smoke and herbs filled his nose as he sighed, sensing he'd let them down.  
  
"They'll be alright." said Onica as she spread a quilt over his shoulders, then she knelt to tend the fire.  
  
She placed a pot of water on the hearth. He hadn't known her long but he trusted her. She was the beloved companion of his friend Tavra after all.  
Her hair fell in red curls over her neck and shoulders and, for a moment, Kylan could see, in her, what his friend saw. Of course Tavra already had someone he thought, as the ship lurched beneath him. But this was a surprising someone, a girl, and a Sifa.  
  
“So you and Tavra...” Kylan said looking up as Onica fed the fire in he clay hearth.  
  
“She thought it was a nice note.” she said candidly, interrupting with a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
He flinched and felt small. It seemed like the whole world had read the note he wrote to Tavra, including this far-dreamer.  
  
How much more had she seen, he wondered, hoping she couldn’t read his mind.  
  
“I admire her courage and convictions, that's all.” He said.  
This was mostly true, he did admire her. “She's very valiant.”  
  
Onica chuckled at the nervous Spriton.  
  
She ladled hot water into a cup with some dry herbs. Her hand steady as the ship rocked, not spilling a drop.  
  
She gave him the cup and her hand grazed his. A lot could be learned about a gelfling from his hands. Far-dreams were only one way to see the hidden world. There were practical signs to be observed as well.  
  
He had the hands of a poet, his fingers were thin and his nails clean. They were cold with sweat. They were capable, she knew, of remarkable things.  
  
He thanked her for the cup.  
  
Onica wanted to speak more to the young gelfling, to offer him comfort. His note made it plain, his heart held more then just friendship for Tavra. But she had trouble finding the right words.  
  
“The wind is unpredictable,” she said kindly. “Sometimes it hits your sails just right, and sometimes, it sends you sideways.” She looked in his eyes as she spoke the last part. Then she pulled the sagging quilt up over his shoulders.  
  
“Oh I'm fine,” he answered quickly, not wanting to talk about it.  
  
He felt a twisting in his heart and he couldn’t help but picture a sail flailing against the fickle wind, luffing and tangling.  
  
“She is really special,” he said to Onica speaking into his cup.  
  
“Oh, I know,” she said, sympathy in her voice.  
  
“No not like that, or not only like that. She’s like a hero from a song.” He spoke with sincerity.  
  
“So are you, you saved her,” the Sifa replied kindly “and your song goes on, you have more heroism ahead of you. Both of you do.”  
  
Onica got a strange feeling after saying the words. He was a hero, Tavra was given her life by his hand. Now she sensed there was something that linked the humble song teller and her willful paladin.  
  
“So, she did like the note?” Asked Kylan, hoping that at least briefly his words may have touched her heart.  
  
“You’d have to ask her to know exactly how she felt,” Onica said. “But, I can say, if I received a note like that, I would feel moved.”  
  
This made him smile as he looked down into his cup. His heart still aches but he was going to be ok.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling. Onica had bunches of herbs drying, dangling from the rafters. They rocked with the motion of the ship. It was like looking at an upside down forest in a heavy wind.  
  
“Is that hornweed?” he asked recognizing one of the green bunches. “It makes excellent broth.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene would happen between chapters 4&5 in Tides of the Dark Crystal. Onica and Kylan get some time alone on Onica’s ship, and the subject of Tavra comes up. 
> 
> It also references the note he wrote her in Songs of the Dark Crystal. 
> 
> This was from a prompt I got on discord, I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
